Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-5n+6)+5(2-7n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-5n+6}{)} + 5(2-7n) $ $ {10n-12} + 5(2-7n) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 10n-12 + {5(}\gray{2-7n}{)} $ $ 10n-12 + {10-35n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10n - 35n} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-25n} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-25n} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-25n-2$